ninjagaidenrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Gaiden
Summary Ninja Gaiden is a platformer released for the NES in 1989. It is called "Ninja Ryukenden" in Japan, and there are no noticable timing differences between the two versions. The game consists of 14 stages divided into 6 acts, not including boss stages. Ninja Gaiden is a short, but fast-paced run, offering little downtime from start to finish. The general idea is to acquire spinslash in every stage that it's available in, using it to quickly progress through the stage and kill the boss quickly, while properly managing the amount of ninpo you have by not overusing it. Fastest known time: 12:02 by Exo Leaderboard Link Categories Link Game Mechanics *Ryu has 16 HP, as do all bosses. *All of Ryu's attacks will deal 1 damage, with some special cases: See Items (link) *Ryu's HP is automatically refilled after any cutscene. This includes in between all acts, as well as after stage 4-1, 5-3 (just before the boss fight), and in 6-3 between each final boss form on the first attempt. *Ryu loses his subweapon and all ninpo in between acts. *Ryu runs at 1.5 pixels per frame (60 fps) Wall Climbing Todo Damage Boosting Todo Slash Jumping When slashing while standing on the ground, Ryu is forced to stop moving briefly (~20 frames). However, slashing in mid-air can be done while moving, so the majority of attacks should be made in mid-air to avoid slowdown. By pressing A and B in quick succession (immediately slashing after jumping), you can even most ground-based enemies without stopping. Being able to consistently and accurately slash jump is an indisposable skill for Ninja Gaiden speedrunning. See the pictures to the right for a demonstration of the most common controller techniques to accomplish this. Landing Slash In addition to the Slash Jump, you can also slash just before landing from a jump to kill an enemy without stopping. You will often have to employ both techniques to improve the time for a stage, such as in passing the first 3 enemies of stage 1-1 without stopping. Additionally, landing from a jump resets the cooldown of your slashing, allowing you to immidately slash again once on the ground with no delay - however, this may be rarely used. Slash Canceling Arguably the most difficult technique to master in Ninja Gaiden. You can bypass a slash's cooldown and rapidly slash in mid-air by repeating the following sequence of input: Hold Down, Press B, Release Down. Ladder Clipping Todo Enemies Items Stages 1-1 Timer Target: 119 Even the first stage is challenging to optimize. The primary idea is to reach the end of the stage with Spinslash and 10 Ninpo. First 3 enemies: It's a running joke between Ninja Gaiden runners regarding the difficulty of passing the first 3 enemies of the game without stopping. This can be done in two ways: You can jump in between the first and second enemy, slashing the second enemy on your way down, and slash-jumping the third enemy. A debatably slightly-easier strategy is to slash-jump the first enemy, down